1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ointment comprising a tricyclic compound which is stable and exerts excellent absorbency. The ointment according to the present invention is useful for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of inflammatory and hyperproliferative skin diseases and cutaneous manifestations of immunologically-mediated illnesses, such as, psoriasis, atopical dermatitis, contact dermatitis and further eczematous dermatitises, seborrhoeis dermatitis, Lichen planus, Pemphigus, bullous Pemphigoid, Epidermolysis bullosa, urticaria, angioedemas, vasculitides, erythemas, cutaneous eosinophilias, Lupus erythematosus, Alopecia areata, or the like; male pattern alopecia or alopecia senilis; skin diseases such as dermatomyositis, leukoderma vulgaris, ichthyosis vulgaris, photoallergic sensitivity, cutaneous T cell lymphoma, acne, or the like.
2. Prior Art
A tricyclic compound (I) and a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof used in this invention have been known to possess excellent pharmacological activities such as immunosuppressive activity and antimicrobial activity, thereby useful for treating and/or preventing rejection against organs or tissue transplantation, graft versus host reaction, various autoimmune diseases and infectious diseases (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 61(1986)-148181, EP-A-0323042). Particularly, FK 506 substance represented by the following formula is produced from genus Streptomyces, in particular, Streptomyces tsukubaensis No. 9993 (FERM BP-927). This substance is a typical compound belonging to the tricyclic compound (I). ##STR1## Chemical name: 17-allyl-1,14-dihydroxy-12-[2-(4-hydroxy-3-methoxycyclohexyl)-1-methylviny l]-23,25-dimethoxy-13,19,21,27-tetramethyl-11,28-dioxa-4 -azatricyclo[22.3.1.0.sup.4,9 ]octacos-18-ene-2,3,10,16-tetraone.
It is known that FK 506 substance is effective against inflammatory inhibition when dissolved in ethanol (EP-A-315978). The above-mentioned publication teaches that FK 506 substance can be made into a lotion, gel and cream. However, there is no disclosure in the publication about specific preparations of the lotion, gel and cream.
The present inventors have made studies about a preparation for external use comprising a compound (I) (described hereinbelow) including FK 506 substance, and found out a preparation which is excellent in stability and absorption from skin.